gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy
Dalton Academy is a private, all-boys school boarding school located in Westerville, Ohio. The school first appears in the season two episode Never Been Kissed. The school strictly enforces a zero-tolerance bullying policy, protecting their students from any kind of bullying. Dalton's students are all required to wear uniforms. Season 2 When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. There he meets Blaine, an openly gay student who befriends Kurt and who plays a mentoring role. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool. In Furt, when Karofsky's bullying becomes much more difficult to deal with (with Karofsky threatening to kill Kurt if he ever admitted to being kissed by Karofsky), Kurt's parents Burt Hummel and Carole Hummel decide to use their honeymoon money to pay for Dalton's tuition so that Kurt can transfer to a safer school. Dalton Academy Warblers The Academy's Glee club The Dalton Academy Warblers, who are voiced by the Tufts Beelzebubs, tied for first place with William McKinley High School's New Directions at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship and moved on to the regional competition. However, they lost at the Regionals tournament in 2011, to New Directions. Boarding School or Not? There are lot of continuity mistakes regarding Dalton is a boarding school or not: *Dalton Academy was implied not to be exclusively a boarding school in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle when Kurt mentioned that he brings Finn a warm glass of milk every night. He could have meant he brings the milk to Finn every night when he is home, which is most likely every weekend. *In Silly Love Songs, when Kurt was drawing in his notebook, he told Blaine he was "plotting weekend outfits", implying that he only gets to dress without his uniform on the weekends. *Technically, Dalton Academy could still be a boarding school, one that accepts day and boarding students. The tuition was said to be very steep, so Burt and Carol could have opted to admit Kurt to Dalton as a day student. Blaine, Wes, and David could be boarding students. *Dalton was also implied to be a boarding school in Rumours when Sam says that he got a night job delivering pizzas, and delivered one to Dalton and saw Kurt . *It was also implied to be a boarding school in Special Education when Kurt says he hasn't seen Finn since the wedding. If Finn already lives with Burt and Carole, obviously Kurt hasn't been living at the house. However, Burt had previously stated he was planning to buy a new house for all of them, and it's unknown when he actually purchased one and everybody moved in; it's possible that even though Burt and Carole were married now Finn and Kurt didn't live at the same house yet. *In A Very Glee Christmas Kurt is studying before taking a break to sing Baby It's Cold Outside with Blaine while it appears to be dark out. After they're done singing Will comes to talk to Kurt there rather than visiting or calling him at home. This scene strongly implies that Kurt sleeps at the school during the week rather than commuting daily. *Glee in set in Lima, Ohio, and Dalton Academy is in Westerville, Ohio, which is about 88 miles away from Lima. Kurt could commute every day, but the distance suggests that Dalton is a boarding school. *In Born This Way, Blaine says that he will still be able to see Kurt after school and on the weekends, suggesting that Dalton is not a boarding school. Category:Locations Category:Schools